1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments relate generally to image sensors and, more particularly, to pixel arrays of image sensors including chromatic pixels and achromatic pixels and the image sensors.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image sensor is a photo-detection device that converts optical signals including image information of an object into electrical signals, and has been widely used in electronic devices, such as a digital camera, a smart phone, etc. Various types of image sensors, such as charge-coupled device (CCD) image sensors, CMOS image sensors (CIS), etc., have been developed to provide high quality image information of the object. Recently, the CIS is primarily used because of its advantages, such as high density, low power consumption, low cost, etc.